Tout feu, tout flamme
by Peyrez
Summary: Une fanfanfic à la suite du Reflet de Tes Yeux écrite par Aurelie Zerah. Un lemon slash sur le Sterek pour les fans... Bonne lecture.


Disclaimer : Teen Wolf, son univers, ses personnages, tout appartient à Jeff Davis. Ce one shoot fait suite à la fic « Le Reflet de tes Yeux » merveilleusement écrite par Aurélie Zerah.

Rating : M

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfic reprend la relation homosexuelle entre Derek et Stiles alors si lire un lemon slash ne vous convient pas, merci de passer votre chemin. Pour les autres, vive le Sterek !

* * *

_Tout feu, tout flamme_

Tomber éperdument amoureux d'une fille et fantasmer en secret sur les hommes, c'était possible. Stiles en faisait l'expérience. Il avait toujours regardé les autres adolescents de son âge. Jackson bien qu'insupportable était particulièrement canon dans les vestiaires et Danny était aussi adorable que mignon. Un secret qu'il se cachait à lui-même. Pourtant les sentiments qu'il éprouvait depuis le primaire pour Lydia avaient été bien réels. Mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Le séjour au Complexe du Paradis avait changé le jeune homme. Il avait grandi et assumé ses peurs profondes et son attirance pour un homme en particulier. Le plus sombre de ses amis. L'alpha aux yeux envoûtants. Le chef de la meute. Derek Hale.

Deux jours qu'ils étaient tous rentrés. Deux nuits que le jeune homme ne dormait plus qu'avec un T-shirt que Derek lui avait accordé. Et il allait se coucher seul cette nuit encore. « Trop risqué avec ton père et tu es mineur » avait prétexté l'alpha. Peut-être mais Stiles avait besoin de lui, besoin de sentir ses bras le serrer, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et découvrir le corps du beau brun sensible à ses caresses.

###

L'eau froide finit par calmer ses ardeurs matinales. L'alpha s'était réveillé dans un état second, le corps frissonnant encore sous les baisers de Stiles qui avait envahi ses rêves. Comment pouvait-il éprouver autant de désir pour un jeune homme de sept ans son cadet ? Mais Stiles lui apportait tellement de choses. La confiance, une sensation imprévisible et puissante de bienêtre. Il parvenait enfin à ouvrir son cœur à l'amour. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il s'était renfermé derrière la colère et la haine pour ne plus souffrir qu'il avait des difficultés à exprimer toutes ses sensations. Il ne voulait pas passer à l'étape supérieure avec Stiles, il était mineur et son père était shérif. Il avait entendu Scott dire ce qu'il pensait de ses excuses et le jeune loup avait sans doute raison. Derek était trop fier pour avouer que faire l'amour avec le jeune homme l'effrayait un peu. Mais il sentait de jour en jour que son désir aurait raison de lui s'il croisait encore le regard de Stiles lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'intimité.

###

Derek était rentré par la fenêtre comme il le faisait lorsqu'il rejoignait son amoureux. Stiles en aurait presque sauté de joie lorsqu'il avait reçu son sms. Et par chance, son père était de garde toute la nuit. L'alpha restait debout contre le mur de sa chambre observant le jeune homme refermer la fenêtre en râlant. Puis ce dernier se pencha pour ramasser les affaires qui trainaient au pied du lit. À genoux par terre Stiles se retrouva nez à nez avec l'entrejambe de Derek lui-même plaqué contre le mur. L'adolescent osa lever les yeux vers l'alpha et croisa son regard interrogateur.

« Heureusement que je porte encore un jeans, tu aurais fini plus rouge que la nouvelle voiture de Peter »

Stiles se releva précipitamment et sauta sur son lit comme il le faisait toujours pour s'y installer. Derek le suivit. Allongés sur le lit de l'adolescent, les deux amoureux restaient muets. Derek avait les bras derrière la tête et scrutait le plafond. Stiles ruminait une phrase qu'il ne parvenait pas à formuler. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment son âge qui bloquait Derek ou si comme lui il appréhender de passer à l'acte. Ces questions tournaient dans sa tête. À quoi bon bafouiller, les gestes suffiraient à exprimer ses envies. Il vint se placer sur le torse de l'alpha et déposa un baiser timide sur les lèvres de son amoureux. Derek sortit sa langue, joueur comme à son habitude. Stiles aimait se laisser embrasser. Il avait appris sa leçon et en redemandait toujours plus. Il tenta de retirer le t-shirt du beau brun et fut surpris de voir qu'il ne résista pas. Il continua simplement de le fixer de ses yeux émeraude. Torse nu, Derek frissonna, ses tétons pointant sous les caresses de Stiles. Jamais insensible. Là était le problème.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

En guise de réponse, le geste fut plus insistant.

« Stiles, tu crois toujours me surprendre en … »

Il stoppa le bras du jeune homme qui avait défait sa ceinture et ouvert le premier bouton de son jeans. L'adolescent lui lança un regard déçu. Il devait encore se contenter de dévorer des yeux le beau brun allongé sur son lit. Dans sa chambre. Avec lui.

Derek se leva. Son amoureux terrifié par l'idée qu'il reparte osa poser la question.

« Que fais-tu ? Ne me laisse pas. »

« Je vais prendre une douche, pas de panique »

« Il n'y a plus d'eau chaude » mentit Stiles pour le retenir.

« Une douche froide calmera mes ardeurs, simple question d'habitude ».

L'adolescent, bouche bée, était fier de susciter le désir chez l'alpha.

###

Stiles détailla Derek plus sexy que jamais. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux afin que l'alpha suive son regard qui commençait déjà à descendre sur son corps. L'adolescent le contemplait sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Son cœur battait la chamade à mesure qu'il imaginait le beau brun tout contre lui. Le galbe de ses fesses et son dos musclé lorsqu'il se retourna, ses bras puissant et ce torse taillé en V qui disparaissait derrière la serviette rapidement enroulée autour de sa taille à la sortie de la douche. Stiles maudissait le morceau de tissu de cacher l'objet de son désir et pourtant que Derek préserve son côté mystérieux l'excitait encore plus. L'homme se tenait debout près du lit.

« Tourne toi Stiles, j'enfile un caleçon »

L'adolescent hypnotisé restait sourd à la requête de l'alpha.

« Stiles…tournes toi ! »

Avec regret il détacha son regard. Mais rapidement un sourire naquit sur son visage quand il sentit son amoureux s'allonger contre lui. Non se plaquer contre lui.

« Ne te retournes pas » murmura Derek.

Stiles se retourna. Deux beaux yeux émeraude le fixaient. Derek était inexpressif malgré le désir qu'il ressentait. Le jeune adolescent cherchait l'esquisse d'un sourire pour pardonner son affront. Un signe d'approbation. L'alpha approcha lentement sa bouche de la sienne. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Et s'embrassèrent. Leur langue ne se cherchait plus, la passion guidait leur geste. Stiles avait sa réponse. Son amoureux pris sa main dans la sienne et la posa tout près de son caleçon invitant Stiles à parcourir les centimètres qu'il restait. Il n'hésita que quelques secondes et le désir déferla comme une vague. Derek devint plus sauvage, poussa l'adolescent sur le dos pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Stiles retira son t-shirt et sentait la barbe du beau brun frotter sur son torse alors que sa bouche le couvrait de baisers. L'alpha déjà presque nu au-dessus de lui bien que caché par le drap ne manquait pas de faire gonfler son entrejambe. Derek l'avait compris et le laissa pousser son survêtement au pied du lit. Stiles se jeta sur l'alpha et se retrouva bientôt allongé sur lui. Les bras derrière la tête le jeune loup se laissa faire, envahi par le désir. L'adolescent s'amusa à se frotter contre le caleçon de Derek. La forme se voulait très prometteuse. Mordiller, lécher, embrasser, Stiles parcourait la moindre partie du torse de son amoureux.

Mais il voulait aller plus loin. Il descendit les yeux vers le caleçon du beau brun, passa ses doigts sous l'élastique en posant ses lèvres sur les abdos qui l'avaient tant de fois fait fantasmer. Enfin il posa sa main. Contact brulant de désir contre le membre de Derek gonflé d'envie. L'alpha souffla mais resta silencieux. Stiles se releva pour fixer son amoureux. Le regard de Derek plus ténébreux que jamais augmenta le désir de l'adolescent. Il prit son sexe au creux de sa main. Gestes lents d'une première fois. Envie brûlante du premier ébat. Stiles posa ses lèvres sur le sexe de son amoureux. Dans un souffle rauque Derek sentit la douceur de sa bouche lui offrir ce plaisir exquis. Stiles était doué ou certainement très amoureux. Ou les deux. Les va-et-vient sensuels et gourmands lui faisaient bourdonner la tête de plaisir. L'alpha se laissa aller mais au bout de quelques minutes il eut lui aussi l'envie de montrer son amour au jeune homme. Il prit Stiles dans ses bras comme l'adolescent aimait l'être, et cette fois-ci la passion fut plus forte que les interdits. L'alpha retira le caleçon du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres directement sur le bas ventre de son amoureux. Stiles ne parvenait pas à retenir les gémissements qui accompagnaient son plaisir. Derek était doux. Derek était merveilleux. Derek était son copain et ils faisaient l'amour.

L'alpha parcouru le corps du jeune homme de ses mains puissantes lui faisant découvrir des endroits sensibles insoupçonnés. Pinçant ses tétons, mordillant ses lèvres, léchant sensuellement son cou. Derek lui rendait son affection et son envie. Il avait ce côté sauvage que Stiles adorait. Les jeux de langues, les baisers, et les mains joueuses de l'alpha faisaient battre le cœur de l'adolescent. Le loup garou le sentit et plongea son regard dans celui de son amoureux. L''idée d'aller encore plus loin naissait dans leur esprit. Derek se mit sur le dos et sans attendre Stiles vint se placer au-dessus de lui. Un regard simultané vers le préservatif posé à coté définit leur envie commune. Stiles embrassa le jeune loup qui avait déjà le contraceptif au creux de la main. Un baiser, puis un autre finirent par détendre Stiles et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti de la douche, Derek lui dit quelques mots.

« En douceur ne t'inquiètes pas ».

Stiles ne sut que répondre qu'il en avait très envie.

L'alpha avait retiré son caleçon, Stiles tout aussi nu que lui était assis sur son bas ventre. Le beau brun laissa son amoureux faire à son rythme. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre avec presque autant d'appréhension que d'envie. Ils se laissèrent aller aux caresses. Derek passait ses mains sur le torse frêle du jeune homme et sentait son sexe se présenter contre les fesses de son amoureux. Humidifiant sensuellement ses doigts il prépara le jeune homme, lentement. Puis avec douceur mais beaucoup d'envie, Stiles sentit l'homme entrer en lui. D'abord gêné il souffla lentement sur les conseils de son amoureux et se sentit petit à petit détendu. La chaleur l'envahit et le désir qui avait quelque peu reflué revint en vague. Essoufflé et tremblant de plaisir il laissa faire les va-et-vient amoureux de Derek. L'alpha soufflait lui aussi. Leur corps liés, ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre. L'homme loup surveillait les battements de cœur du jeune homme près à stopper ses effets et faire durer son plaisir. Et le sien.

Puis lentement il fit basculer Stiles sur le dos. Le jeune homme enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amoureux. Les yeux fermés l'adolescent laissa le beau brun entrer à nouveau en lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et d'éprouver beaucoup de plaisir. Derek intensifia le rythme. Le gémissement de Stiles dévergonda davantage l'alpha qui lui faisait l'amour. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les jambes de Stiles s'engourdirent et les amoureux changèrent de position. Stiles se mit à plat ventre le bassin légèrement surélevé. Derek à genoux derrière lui était particulièrement sexy dans cette posture. Il fut plus tendre que lors de la précédente pénétration, accompagnant sa cadence de caresses sensuels sur le corps de l'adolescent. De cette façon l'alpha prenait beaucoup de plaisir, il lâche un râle sauvage alors que la sueur rendait son torse encore plus viril. Les battements de cœur de Stiles s'accélérèrent. Le loup garou compris que sa jouissance était proche. Il calma son partenaire, se retirant de lui pour le serrer contre son corps brûlant. Stiles maintenant allongé sur le dos vit deux grands yeux émeraude s'approcher de son visage. Derek l'embrassa longuement, lui adressa des mots doux, lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Mais l'adolescent saisit le sexe de son amoureux qui se redressa à cheval au-dessus de lui. Il était magnifique. C'est ce qu'il lisait dans le regard du jeune homme.

« As-tu envie de… »

Le plus jeune répondit d'un hochement de tête positif. L'alpha s'allongea sur le dos et laissa Stiles lui procurait le plaisir qu'il l'emmènerait au plus haut point. Les va-et-vient étaient maîtrisés. Le plus jeune observait son amoureux se tortiller de plaisir, souffler, gémir et sentait la main de Derek posée sur sa cuisse se crisper et remonter vers son entrejambe. De plus en plus expressif de toutes les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Ils partagèrent leur désir un ultime moment, chacun faisant grandir l'envie de l'autre par ses caresses et offrant des va-et-vient sur le sexe de son partenaire.

Puis le plaisir atteignit son paroxysme. Derek grogna. Stiles gémit une dernière fois. Leur orgasme explosa en même temps. Intense. Décharge de bien être libérée dans chaque fibre de leur corps.

Stiles se réveilla essoufflé.

###

Le cœur battant, son entrejambe plus qu'en forme, il avait ouvert les yeux dans un gémissement sonore et s'était redressé dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre puis se jeta en arrière en se couvrant le visage de son oreiller.

Un rêve. Tellement fort. Tellement beau. Stiles ce promit à lui-même que lorsqu'il ferrait l'amour avec Derek, leur première fois serait aussi magique. Et peut-être plus.

Son téléphone vibra sur la table de chevet.

« Je t'attends en bas ».

L'esprit encore embrumé l'adolescent n'avait pas remarqué qui lui avait envoyé ce sms, mais les trois mots qui suivirent lui permirent de comprendre.

« Je t'aime ».


End file.
